


Lost and Found

by KCLea



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCLea/pseuds/KCLea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is lost, there are still some things to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this my second attempt at fanfiction. I promised I wouldn't upload it until it was done, but apparently, I lied. Here are the first 8 chapters and I hope to have the final three or four by next week. And yes, I realize I started this one with an explosion as well, but I couldn't help that. It's the way it needed to start. I promise that if I ever attempt another, I will stay away from explosive starts. There is probably nothing of Kripke here, just me, but I enjoyed the experience. So, for all you fanfic-ers who take a chance with it, I appreciate your time. Have a great day and happy reading.

Chapter 1

Charlie opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure where she was, but there was heat . . . and dirt. Her face was planted in it. She lifted her face and immediately spasmed into a fit of coughing. She could see the city ahead engulfed in flames. But still, she didn’t know where she was. Looking around, there were bodies covering the area between her and the city. A few soldiers, still on their feet seemed to be running in confusion. The scene before her was chaos. Silent chaos. 

She shook her head but no sound met her ears. It was quiet. An eery, complete silence that did not fit with the scene before her. And then there were hands on her arms, turning her. She panicked for a moment before Monroe’s face came into view. He was saying something, but she couldn’t hear him. She let her head fall back to the dirt, her eyes shining with confusion. He was moving his hands over her. He seemed to be looking for something and he continued to talk. She could see his mouth move, but still could not make out his words. 

He pulled her to a sitting position. She shook her head again, trying to hear. Trying to understand. And then a ringing filled her ears. She winced and continued shaking her head.. The look of concern on Monroe’s face intensified as she failed to respond. The ringing got louder and she shook her head harder. Bass let her go and moved away from her. Where was he going? Why was he leaving her? Didn’t he realize something was wrong? 

Charlie watched as he moved to a body lying just a few feet away from her. Monroe took the body’s gun and began searching his pockets. She knew that body. Mike. His name was Mike. What happened to him? What happened here? And then as though her questions spurred some unseen force, sound, other than the ringing, began to return. It was as if she were in a tunnel and walking toward it. It slowly grew louder until the full force of the devastation and the screams of the dying raged in her ears. 

She looked around again and then she remembered. Clips of the battle replaying in her head and she winced at their memory. She turned her agonized gaze to the inferno still burning in the city. She couldn’t even remember its name. It was a just a target. One more victory for the rangers. Only it wasn’t a victory. They had lost . . . 

“No!” She tried to rise, but her body would not cooperate. So Charlie forced her way onto her hands and knees and began to crawl. “No!” She moved toward the city. “NOOOO!” 

She came to a body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Not taking the time to find out who it was, she once again tried to get to her feet. It was sheer force of will that made her knees cooperate and she stumbled forward, over the body. “No, no, no, no!” 

And then her forward momentum was stopped as a strong arm closed around her waist like a vice. She struggled against it, tears now running down her face freely. 

“They’re gone, Charlie! They’re gone. We’ve got to get out of here now!” 

“No! We have to –“

“Charlotte, there’s nothing we can do. They’re gone.” 

Charlie heard the catch in his voice as he delivered the news once again. And she turned slightly to look at him. 

“We can’t just leave them.” 

“We don’t have a choice. There’s nothing we can do. But we’re still here and we’ve gotta’ run. Now!” 

Charlie let herself go slack at his words. She saw the anguish in Monroe’s eyes as he pleaded with her. She gave a slight nod, but stumbled as she tried to walk. Monroe kept his arm securely around her as they moved. He guided her through the maze of bodies and away from the bloody scene. Charlie leaned on him, letting him carry her along. Pain registered somewhere in the back of her mind, but a great numbness was slowly creeping through her body fighting for dominance. And Charlie gave herself over to it, letting it consume her. 

She lost track of time as they half ran – half stumbled. Monroe was relentless. He wouldn’t let them stop and she just stumbled along letting him half carry her wherever he willed. The numbness had taken her awareness and she stared straight ahead at the horizon, her eyes fixed yet unseeing. When finally Monroe called a halt to their travel, they both collapsed to the ground. They lay for a while trying to regain their breath, their chests heaving with the exertion. 

Monroe finally sat up and glanced at Charlie. 

“You okay?” Charlie remained silent and refused to look at him. “Charlie, are you hurt?” 

She sat up, but turned her gaze to the ground. 

“Charlotte, look at me.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she felt the numbness fading. Pain resurrected itself and shot through her body. “Charlotte!” 

Rising to her feet, she finally turned to look at him. “We left them there!” 

“There was nothing we could do.” 

“We left them there!” 

Monroe got to his feet and started toward her. “Charlie –“

“We let them die!” Charlie moved forward and lifted her hands to his chest, shoving with all of her might. “We watched while they died!” 

“Charlie, there was nothing we could do. There was no time. It wouldn’t have changed anything anyway.” 

“We should’ve gone back!” She yelled pummeling him with her fists. “We left them there!” Charlie just kept repeating those words over and over as Monroe tried to deflect her blows. 

“Charlie, stop. Stop. Charlie! We didn’t have a choice! There was nothing we could do!” 

The anguish in Monroe’s voice was almost tangible as he wrestled with Charlie’s rage. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to make her understand. The explosion, when it came was massive and unexpected. They had no idea. They’d had no time. But Charlie was not to be calmed. She continued to push and strike at him, yelling and screaming out her pain. Until finally she collapsed into his arms and they both sank once again to the ground. 

They sat, huddled together for some time, both crying for what they had lost. Holding to one another, just hoping that the nightmare was not real. They had lost everything. Miles, Rachel and Gene were gone. Their only family. Their team. It was now just the two of them, all alone. Connor was out there somewhere, but Monroe had given up on him some time ago. Aaron, well Aaron and Priscilla had left for parts unknown months earlier. As yet, they had not sent word of their new location. He and Charlie, they were all that was left. 

The tears finally dried and Bass began to look around. This would be as good a spot as any to camp for the night. He had picked up a pack as they were fleeing which he grabbed now to check its contents. Charlie rolled to her side and curled up into a fetal position, no sound coming from her but the occasional hiccup. There was no food in the pack, but there was a canteen. His first task was to find water. And then he would make a plan for keeping them alive nothing as he held out the canteen. She took it and sat up. The cool water was like balm to her parched throat. She choked as she guzzled the drink. 

“Easy.” His voice was soft and gravelly. 

She looked up at him again, her eyes filled with the pain and anger from the day before. He held out some meat for her, but she shook her head. 

“You have to. He shot a look at the girl curled up at this side. She was his priority now. He had to keep her alive. He felt his brain starting to focus as he stood to go find water. Whatever happened next, he would see that she survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, we see very little from Charlie,s point of view. She has checked out, as it were, and it is Bass who is taking us on the journey.

Chapter 2

Charlie awoke to the smell of meat roasting on the fire. She turned over to see Monroe checking for doneness. He glanced up at her movement and they stared at one another for a moment. He said   
eat.” 

She shook her head again. The water that she had consumed was hitting bottom and doing strange things to her stomach. She quickly got to her feet and immediately swerved, dizziness overtaking her. Monroe rose to his feet to help her, but she hurriedly stumbled away to a nearby tree. Dropping beside it, she began heaving. Over and over she emptied the contents of her stomach until nothing was left but the nausea sensation. Trying to return to her feet, she found that standing was no longer an option and she crawled back over to the fire. 

Monroe sat staring at her, his eyes intense as she grabbed the blanket and curled back up into a ball. Thankfully, sleep claimed her once again almost as soon as her head hit the makeshift pillow. Bass continued to stare at her for a bit longer before grabbing the empty canteen and heading to the stream for a refill. 

Three hours later, Charlie found herself awake once again. She looked around, but Monroe was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to set in. He wouldn’t just leave her there would he? He wouldn’t go off and leave her all alone? Where was he? She couldn’t fight now if she needed to as a listlessness had saturated her bones while she slept. He wouldn’t leave her. She just knew he wouldn’t

“Bout time you woke up.” Charlie turned to see him behind her just at the edge of the tree line. The relief must have shown on her face because he stepped forward with a look of concern. 

“Hey, I wouldn’t leave you.” Charlie new that. She knew he wouldn’t leave, still . . . “I’m not going anywhere without you Charlie. I was hunting for food.” 

Charlie grimaced remembering her system’s earlier pyrotechnics. 

“You gotta’ eat sometime.” He said moving to the fire. “ You need to keep your strength up. We’ve got a long way to go.” She looked at him with a question in her eyes. ” I’ve been thinking about this. That was no accident. They knew we were coming.” 

Although the Patriots had been defeated, the Rangers were still having to wage battles against certain obstinate cells who refused to give up. This last battle should have been easy. Easy in and easy out. But they had walked right into an ambush. The city had been rigged to blow. Most of their band was gone. 

Charlie said nothing as he talked. “I don’t think we should go back.” At this her eyes shot to his. “We’ve fought long enough. I think we need to go somewhere . . . somewhere that has never heard of the Patriots or the Rangers or Matheson or Monroe.” 

She turned her eyes to the horizon. She was tired, so very tired of the fight. At the moment, she didn’t feel as though she had anything left. It was time to walk away. She continued to stare and after a few long minutes, she gave a slight nod. 

“I’m glad you agree.” He picked up the canteen and filled the small cap with water, then handed it to her. “Drink.” 

Charlie frowned at him and held her hand out for the canteen itself. 

“I don’t think so. Drink a little at a time. We don’t want a repeat of this morning.” 

She took the cap and drank it down, sighing as she did. Her throat felt as though someone had raked their nails over its tender tissue. It hurt to swallow but at the same time, the water felt soothing. He filled the cap again and handed it to her, then held out a portion of meat. She shook her head. 

“Eat.” She stubbornly refused. “If you don’t eat, you won’t be fit to travel. I’m only going to stay here one more day and then we have to go. So, eat.” 

Charlie resentfully took the piece of meat and popped it into her mouth. It was surprisingly good and she found herself reaching enthusiastically for another piece. Bass chuckled at this and she glared at him. When she had eaten a fair portion, He filled the cap again for her. After her meal, she found that sleep was once again forcing its way upon her and she lay back down, her stomach, thankfully remaining quiet. 

Bass watched her for some time before he began the task of skinning the rabbits he had caught. She needed time to rest, but he couldn’t give her more than the day. He still wasn’t sure where they would go, but he knew they definitely couldn’t sit still. All at once a memory of a time when he and Miles had gotten lost in the desert filled his mind. They had gotten separated from their platoon and had spent three days wandering. They had had to eat things no one should ever have to eat and they’d had very little water, but neither one had been worried, because they had been together. They finally made their way back to base dehydrated and full of stories for the guys, but otherwise, none the worse for wear. Just like always, the brothers could handle anything thrown at them, as long as they were together. Monroe let the tears fall as he gutted the second rabbit. 

No matter what had happened in the past, he had never really wanted Miles hurt. And now he was dead. A familiar darkness started to creep into his mind like a poisonous fog. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and fought for control. Charlie. He had to focus on Charlie. Keep the darkness at bay and keep Charlie alive. That was his job. He could do that for Miles. That’s what he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks later they were walking. That’s what they did, they walked. Charlie had no idea where they were going; she had given up before they even started. She simply stared at his back as she blindly followed his lead. She hadn’t spoken a word since her tirade. Bass was worried. He knew a little something about what happens to a person after a great loss and he did not wish for Charlotte to go down that road. But he didn’t know how to reach her. She seemed willing to simply go where he pointed her, no objections, no reaction, no emotion. 

He started talking to her, quite often telling her stories about his and Miles’ adventures as boys. Sometimes he would see the glistening of a tear on her cheek, other times, she remained stony-faced and impassive. When they would reach a camp site for the night, she would limply sink to the ground and stare unendingly at the blades of grass or into the fire. She ate because he fed her. She drank because he held the canteen to her mouth. She never looked directly at him. She never responded. She was a shell. She was a walking shell of a person, with one notable exception. 

A few days earlier they had happened upon a group of guys looking for trouble. Not trusting Charlie’s ability to fight, Bass tried negotiation. Adopting a dopey grin, he spoke first. 

“What can I do for you fellas?” 

“Well now, seems you have something we want.” The tall, ugly one in the middle said, leering at Charlie. 

“Oh yeah, what would that be?” 

“The pack.” This came from a short stubby guy with no teeth. “And the woman.” The others laughed at this. 

“I’m afraid that’s not going to work for me. I do have a rabbit and a couple of squirrels I wouldn’t mind sharing.” 

“We ain’t looking for squirrels. We want the girl.” This came from stubby again.

“Now, I’m a pretty easy going guy and I don’t mind sharing what I’ve got. But I do have to draw the line at my woman. I don’t share her with anyone.” 

The look in Monroe’s eyes changed to hardened steel and the challenge was there. There was no way they were getting out of this without a fight and he just hoped Charlie was ready. He wasn’t sure he could get the five of them before they got to her. 

“Well that’s too bad, Mister, cause we aim to share her whether you like it or not.” Tall and ugly pulled out a short knife in one hand and a sword in the other. The others followed suit, each pulling out their weapons. 

“Be a shame to die for a mere woman.” This came from a beefy guy who stood behind tall and ugly. 

“Well now, that depends on the woman.” Bass said as he pulled his sword and burst into action. Two of the guys, tall and ugly and beefy, rushed him, while the other three went for Charlie. He hurried to take care of his two. Beefy was an easy kill, but tall and ugly required a bit more finesse. He was much more skilled than the rest of the crew, but still no match for the former dictator. 

After running tall and ugly through with his sword, Bass turned to find stubby on the ground with a knife in his throat and Charlie fighting the other two with a fierceness he hadn’t before seen from her. He charged the one who was yielding two swords and wasted no time slitting his throat as Charlie dealt a death blow to the remaining dirt bag. And then, a stillness filled the air. Charlie’s eyes found his for a brief moment, the fury of the fight shining in them making them almost glow. Monroe nodded to her and then watched sadly as the glow faded and the blank stare returned. 

Despite the return of zombie Charlie, Bass was pleased. She wasn’t so far gone that she would stand idly by and let herself be killed. She was still in there. She wasn’t lost. He picked up the pack and continued on, trusting that Charlie would follow. After a few minutes, he chanced a look back and sure enough, she was there, staring, but not at his back. She was staring at the gun tied to the pack. 

“No ammunition.” He said with a grimace. “Kept it cause it might come in handy.” He chanced a look back at her again. He saw a slight rise in her eyebrow and was encouraged. “Figure we might come to a town where we can buy some. If not, it could make a good scare tactic.” 

Funnily enough, he had forgotten the gun during the fight. 

“You left your knife in stubby’s throat.” She was back to staring at his back. “Good place for it. Yessiree, I got me a good woman.” 

He felt something hit him in the back, probably a rock, and he smiled. She was starting to come to. It wouldn’t be long now and he would have her back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bass had been wrong a few times in his life, okay more than a few, and he was willing to admit that this was one of those times. He watched Charlie as she returned to camp. He would have bet money that she would be talking by now. They had been on the road now for six weeks and she seemed no more willing to speak than in the very beginning. 

Charlie spread her bedroll out on the ground and then grabbed Bass’ placing it next to hers. The nights had turned chilly and she had taken to using his back for warmth. Not something he minded at first, he was glad because it meant that she trusted him. But then his thoughts would start down a dangerous path and that path did dangerous things to his body. The nights became torture. 

She looked up from her task, their eyes catching. She stared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze and finishing her task. Bass sighed as she lay down on the makeshift bed.   
She looked up at him once again a question in her eyes. 

“You know, this road trip would be a lot more fun if you would say something.” 

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He hadn’t pushed her, wanting to let her come to it on her own, but this silence was driving him crazy. 

“We could at least sing a duet or something.” This earned him a raising of the eyebrows. “But if you’re anything like Miles, you probably can’t hold a tune in a bucket.” 

She turned her head away, but not before he saw a smirk on her face. Smirk was good, much better than sadness. They were making a little headway at least. In fact, she had started pulling her weight whenever they stopped for the night. Helping to unpack the essentials and set up camp. She had even taken her turn at hunting. It was encouraging, but he still wanted to hear her voice. 

As things go, he supposed he should be grateful it was only her refusal to speak that he had to deal with. When things got very dark for him, he had had a very different reaction. Letting his mind wander, he felt the poisonous fog start to rear its ugly head and he made a concentrated effort to squash it quickly. He wasn’t there anymore. And he had a purpose. 

“Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight . . .” He said as he got up and moved to the bedroll. Charlie lifted her head in question. “It was a thing before the blackout.” He lay down as Charlie curled up into a ball – her back to him. “You’re supposed to make a wish. You know, on a star. Well technically on the first star.” 

At this Charlie turned on her back and threw him an exasperated look. “Hey don’t blame me. If you want to change the conversation, all you have to do is join it.” 

In answer, she reached out and pushed at his arm, urging him to turn on his side. Rolling his eyes, he moved so that his back was to her. She quickly moved in behind him snuggling up to his back. 

Bass almost groaned at the contact. “You’re going to be the death of me Charlotte.” 

He lay there for some time trying to gain control over his wayward thoughts. He began plotting their course. North. They were going north. He had been picking up bits of information here and there and he figured that was the safest place. Of course, he’d been wrong before, but it was as good a plan as any. 

Charlie moved behind him, her hand coming up to rest around his waist. If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was doing it on purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In every place they had stopped, Bass had chosen different names for them. In one place, they were Bruce and Selina. In another, they were Clark and Lois. As they neared yet another town, he decided to forego the superheroes and try something really old school. In this town they would be Fred and Ginger. He smirked as he thought of the look on Charlie’s face at hearing her name. Oh, she was going to love it. 

As they neared the city limits, he saw that the original sign had been torn down and in its place was a hand painted sign that read – JUNCTION. So, someone hadn’t liked the original? Bass began to get an uneasy feeling as they approached the gate. There was a fence consisting of what looked like half logs and it looked fairly new. There were two men with guns on guard and Bass tensed as he and Charlie approached. He felt Charlie move to his side. 

The gate was open and neither of the men moved to stop them, however, one of them turned to a small boy and muttered something. The boy gave them a look of distaste before he ran off. Trying to act casual, Bass nodded to the two men. 

“Good afternoon.” 

Neither man spoke, choosing to just simply nod their heads. Bass decided to just keep walking. It had been several days since they had come upon a town and they were in need of supplies or he would have foregone this little place. His unease grew though as they walked through the gates. 

“Keep your eyes open.” He muttered to Charlie. “Something ain’t right.” 

Junction appeared to be a bustling little town. The sidewalks were bustling with people in and out of stores. The streets were filled with wagons. It reminded Bass of every old west town in every western he had ever seen. But unlike in those westerns, as they stepped onto the sidewalk, the air seemed to take on a definite chill. Everyone around them seemed to stop at once and stare. Slapping a smile on his face, Bass nodded. He received no response. 

Thankfully, he spotted a sign ahead that read ‘Merle’s Saloon.’ He smiled to himself. Saloon, just like in the westerns. He glanced at Charlie, her face was tense. 

“How about a good old fashioned drink and some food?” She gave a slight nod as her eyes darted back to the street. 

They entered the saloon, which looked nothing like the saloons in the movies. Bass was disappointed. It was a bar. Just like any other he’d known before the blackout or since. All of the chatter stopped as they made their way to a booth at the back. Bass wanted the wall to his back and a clear visual of the door. Charlie slid in and he chose to slide in next to her. They placed their packs on the seat opposite them and when Bass sat back down, his hand brushed something on the seat. Glancing down, he saw that Charlie had placed her hunting knife between them. Good girl. 

It was only a couple of minutes before a waitress was at their table. 

“What can I get ya?” Her tone was insolent as was the look on her face. 

“What have you got to eat?” 

She stared at him for a moment before replying. “Like it says on the sign, we got a fish dinner and beef stew.” 

Although Bass could see she was not chewing gum, he could swear he could hear her smacking it at him. She obviously didn’t work for tips. “Beef stew huh? Or fish.” Turning to Charlie he smiled broadly. “Whaddya’ think hon, beef stew or fish?” 

Charlie threw him a look which he decided to interpret later and ordered the beef stew. “Oh and whatever rotgut you’ve got behind the bar.” And without another word, the waitress walked away, he hoped to turn in their orders. 

It wasn’t but a minute and she was back, placing their drinks none too gently in front of them. Half of Charlie’s drink landed on the table. He felt her tense and he turned to see her glaring at the surly waitress. Not that she noticed as she was already on her way back to the bar. 

“So, how much tip do you think we should give her, hon?” 

He felt a jab in his side and chuckled. And then “surly” was back with their meals. As rotgut went, this wasn’t bad stuff. He’d had a lot worse. And beef stew? He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten beef. Well, he could, but he wouldn’t. They ate heartily the stew and the slices of thick homemade bread “surly” had thrown at them. They were almost finished with their meal when the door to the bar opened. Immediately the queasy feeling was back. Charlie must have felt it too because her hand went to the knife. 

In walked the fanciest gentleman Bass had seen in a while. In addition to his shiny boots and cowboy hat, he wore a long jacket with fringe. A silver star was visible just under the lapel of the jacket and Bass swore the man swaggered as he walked. The theme song to “ The Good, the Bad and the Ugly” played in his mind. He would have laughed if his gut wasn’t telling him that this man was dangerous. The man pulled a chair up to the end of their table and sat down. He took his time speaking, taking the time to take off his hat and place it on the table. 

“Well. And who do we have here?” 

“Howdy!” Bass couldn’t resist. “Name’s Rogers. I’m Fred and this is Ginger.” He felt another jab in his side. If the sheriff recognized the names, he gave no indication. 

“What are you doing here in Junction, Rogers?” 

“Oh, me and the missus is just passing through. Going up North to find her relatives. Been on the road a while and thought we would take a break in your nice friendly town here. Our supplies are getting low.” 

“Uh huh.” He sat back and stretched, taking a big breath and letting it out slowly as he studied the pair. “Just passing through you say?” 

“Yup.” Bass kept his smile although his gut was getting tighter by the second. 

“My name’s Claymore. I’m the sheriff around these parts.” 

Bass couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sheriff Claymore must have seen some of the same westerns. But Bass wasn’t fooled. The sheriff may be playing at the old west, but there was a glint of steel in his gaze that gave every indication that he was a very dangerous man indeed. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Again, the sheriff studied them as though trying to gauge if they were telling the truth. Bass held his gaze, his smile still firmly in place. Finally, the sheriff broke the contact and leaned forward taking a piece of bread off of Bass’ plate. It was a challenge and an insolent one at that. Bass reached for his sword but felt Charlie’s hand on his arm. Very slowly, he turned his hand over and clasped her hand in his, then placed them both on the table. 

“We don’t much like strangers in this town.” The sheriff said, still chewing the bread. “So, I tell you what, “ he paused to finish swallowing. “You go on over to Yuva’s and tell her I said to give you a room. Buy what supplies you need, get a good night’s sleep then be on your way in the morning.” 

Bass had lost his smile. “We don’t want trouble.” 

“You do what I say and there won’t be any.” With that, the sheriff stood up, putting his chair back at its table and exited the bar. 

“Looks like this wasn’t the best place to stop. There’s five kinds of crazy in his eyes.” He let go of Charlie’s hand. “You ready?” 

Charlie nodded and he threw some diamonds on the table. It was nice to see that some things never changed, their luck was still . . . their luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Charlie and Bass walked down the sidewalk, he made note of all of the businesses. There were many prosperous towns around, but this one seemed to be doing better than most. It even had a bank. He wasn’t sure how that worked out, but it was encouraging. He noticed two general stores. One was right in the center of the street and seemed to be bursting with business. The other one was located at the very end of the street and was completely deserted. 

The signs out front were bright and colorful and the storefront had a window with a pretty nice display. But no customers. Without making a conscious decision, he headed that way. Rinner’s, it was called. Charlie threw a questioning look his way as they walked but continued to follow. Upon entering the store, they heard a voice, which, at first, seemed disembodied. 

“Well hello! Welcome to Rinner’s! We’ve got everything you need, right here in our store. And if you find that we’re missing something, just let us know and we’ll find it for you.” 

Looking around, Bass finally located the owner of the voice. He was a short, rather bland looking man with blond hair and brown eyes. Despite his underwhelming features, he sported a friendly manner that immediately put people at ease. 

“Hello. The wife and I are looking to stock up on supplies.” 

Excitedly, the man made his way around the counter to shake Bass’ hand. “You’re not from around here are you?” 

“No. Just passing through.” 

“Oh well, come right in and take a look around.” 

They split up and began gathering supplies. Curious, Bass couldn’t help asking, “So, kind of quiet in here today. Is it always this quiet?” 

A haunted look passed over the bland man’s face. “I’m afraid it is. I’m new here myself and they don’t much like strangers.” 

“Yeah, we met the sheriff a little while ago. Friendly fella.” 

This time there was fear in the bland man’s eyes. “Yes, real friendly.” 

Bass decided not to push it. They finished gathering supplies, paid the man and headed out to find this Yuva’s. The bland man wished them luck and invited them back if they needed anything else. Bass held his gaze for a moment before saying they would do just that. 

When they reached Yuva’s, they were pleasantly surprised. The building itself must have had another use at one time, but had been transformed into a very comfortable bed and breakfast. There were soft curtains at the windows that blew in the breeze and some fairly nice furniture gracing the entrance. The carpet seemed to still be in decent condition and there were candles everywhere, many of which were lit in the middle of the day. The effect was homey. 

Behind the desk was an older lady whom Bass guessed was in her seventies. He wondered if she as Yuva. 

“Hello,” she had quite a booming voice for one who looked so frail. “Welcome to Yuva’s. I’m Yuva and I’m here to make your stay comfortable.” 

Bass looked at Charlie. There was a ghost of a grin on her face. Bass plastered a smile onto his and greeted the woman.’

“Hi. Name’s Rogers. The wife and I were just passing through. The sheriff mentioned you might give us a room for the night.” 

At the mention of the sheriff’s name Yuva winced. Apparently she had the same opinion of the local lawman as the bland man down the street. 

“Well, I do my best to make you feel right at home. Looks like you’ve been on the road a while.” 

“Yeah. The wife and I are travelling to find her relatives.” 

“Well, you are a pretty one. Don’t see many like you these days, although I will say, in my younger years, I would have given you a run for your money.” 

Charlie smiled and Bass chuckled. “I bet you would’ve at that. You run this place by yourself?” 

“Yup. Well, I hire a few of the local boys now and then to help with the heavy stuff and I got a girl who helps in the kitchen, but other than that, Yuva’s is all Yuva’s.” She chuckled at her own joke and told them the price for the night. “I assume you’re only staying one night?” The tone of her voice held a bit of attitude. 

“You would be right.” Bass held her gaze for a moment, before she gave a slight nod and then turned her attention to Charlie. 

“She don’t say much.” 

“It’s been a long trip. She’s seen a few too many tragedies. But she’s coming around.” He glanced Charlie’s way and she stared at him, her gaze unwavering. 

“Well, let’s get you settled in and let you get some rest. The room comes with a bath and a meal if you’re wanting it. You can have it in the dining room or I can deliver it to your room.” 

Bass thanked her and they made their way up the stairs. The bedroom was comfortable and as homey as the lobby. Yuva lit some candles as they put their packs down and then showed them to the bathing room. Charlie’s eyes lit up when she saw it. It was a large room with four huge clawfoot tubs, each separated by a curtain that could be pulled back. Yuva began to light the candles which gave the room a soft glow. There were bars of homemade soap on the table against the wall and a shelf with towels and washcloths. 

“Wow.” Bass breathed as he took it all in. “This is something.” 

“Ain’t it though?” Yuva chuckled. “I got first pick of all the old farmhouse furniture that was left abandoned. Figured I’d make Yuva’s the nicest place in town.” 

“I think you succeeded. How long will it take to heat the water for the tubs? I think we could both use a bath.” 

“No need,”Yuva pointed to the tubs. “See the pumps? Just pump that handle a few times and you’ll get your water.”  
“Hot?” 

“Yup. Got me a system. This fella was here a while back, had written some books on how they did things in the old days. Way back before the blackout. With a little ingenuity, Jaxon, the blacksmith, helped me rig up a system with a furnace of sorts below to keep the water hot. Light the fire every morning to have hot water at a moment’s notice.” 

Bass whistled and the old woman’s eyes sparkled. “I gotta’ say, Rogers, you are one fine looking man. Yes sir, if I was younger, I’d surely give your missus a run for her money.” 

Bass laughed an all- out laugh at that. Charlie smiled and watched Bass. She had never heard him laugh like that before. 

“You better be careful Yuva, I might just pick you up and run off with you.” 

Yuva cackled at that and sighed, “Oh it sure is nice to see charm in a man. I sure have missed it. Now you two go on and get your baths. I’ll get Claire onto supper. We’re having roast and potatoes and cornbread. Claire does a mean cornbread.” 

Bass thanked her and as Yuva closed the door, he and Charlie stood staring at the bathtubs and then each other. “I’ll pull the curtain,” he said as he pulled off his shirt. Suddenly they couldn’t move fast enough. Charlie grabbed some towels and threw one to Bass. Bass pulled the curtain and they both began to pump the water into their respective tubs. 

Bass laughed as he stuck his hand in the water. It was hot. This was going to be good. 

“You need any help over there?” In response, Charlie’s shirt came flying over the curtain “Guess that’s a no, huh?” Her jeans came flying over next. He laughed again as he stepped into the tub and then the laughter stopped. He tried hard not to groan even as he heard Charlie’s sigh. It was the first thing he had heard from her in months. 

The soak was heaven. That is until he heard Charlie’s motions as she washed herself. And then his mind started down that familiar path and he wished that he had let her go first. He tried not to imagine how she looked in that tub or how her skin glistened wet in the candle light. He tried not to imagine that bar of soap running smoothly over her skin. 

He had to stifle another groan. At this rate, he would have to wait until the water was ice cold before he could get out. Miles. Think of Miles and what he would do to you. It took a herculean effort, but he finally finished washing himself and then realized that they had left their change of clothes in their room. Another groan tried to force its way out.   
The thought of Charlie in a towel was intoxicating. The reality was breath taking. Bass had pulled the curtain between the tubs, but had neglected to pull the curtain in front of his. Charlie waked across to gather her clothes and he did his best not to stare, but knew he failed. Charlie was keeping her gaze averted and only chanced to look at him as she neared the door. Their gazes met and held and a familiar heat burned even hotter under Bass’ skin. She left the room shutting the door softly behind her. He decided to stay in the tub a while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

After their baths, Bass decided they should eat in the dining room. Yuva seemed like a talkative woman and he was itching for more information. They made their way down the stairs, side by side, their arms brushing occasionally. 

“Well, look at you two!” Yuva exclaimed as they neared the desk. “I’d say you’re the prettiest couple I’ve seen in a while. I’d have said that before you cleaned up and I double it now.” 

Bass smiled a genuinely warm smile. He liked Yuva. “You keep talking and we’ll be running off into the sunset together.” 

Yuva’s hearty chuckle reverberated through the room. “You wouldn’t give up that wife of yours for a million diamonds, I can tell. She’s your heartbeat that one is.” 

Bass refused to look at Charlie. He wondered what she was thinking though. They were quiet as she showed them to a table. The dining room was open to the lobby area and had a good view of the street. Bass chose a table that placed their backs to the wall and gave them good visibility to both the street and the front door. Yuva excused herself and went to the kitchen. 

Charlie stared at the table. Bass stared at Charlie until a noise outside caught his attention. They both moved to the window to see what was going on. A young boy was being dragged down the street by two burly men sporting badges. They stopped when they were almost directly in front of Yuva’s. The boy seemed to be crying and trying to talk, but the men kept hitting him. 

The sheriff appeared and watched as the boy was being beaten. A crowd had gathered at this time and the people stood watching in silence. The sheriff began to speak, but they couldn’t make out what he was saying. Bass felt a presence at his elbow and turned to see Yuva, tears shining in her eyes. As he turned back to the window, the bland man came bursting through the crowd. He was yelling and pulling at the burly men. 

They laughed as he threw himself on top of the boy. And then the sheriff spoke again and they threw the bland man off and picked the unconscious boy up dragging down the street. Both Charlie and Bass turned to Yuva with questions in their eyes 

“That’d be Rinner’s boy. He’s fifteen.” Bass shook his head not understanding. “I’m sure the sheriff told you he don’t like newcomers. “ 

“I think he mentioned that.” 

“Rinner’s a newcomer. Rode into town looking for family. They weren’t to be found. Died from the flu several years back. Something about Rinner didn’t sit well with Claymore. Took a disliking to the man immediately. Rinner was determined to stay though. Inherited a piece of property from his kinfolk and decided here was a good place to live. Sheriff’s made it a living hell for them ever since.”

“So, why’d he beat the boy?” 

“He don’t need a reason. Probably trumped something up. He wants them gone.” 

It all made sense then. The empty store, the almost desperate way Rinner helped them. Bass decided they would pay the man another visit before they left. 

“You two eat up. I’m going to see if Claire will take a plate over to the jail.” 

“The sheriff won’t mind?” 

“He’s got a soft spot for Claire. She can pretty much do anything and he’d allow it.” 

Yuva left the room and Bass and Charlie sat back down. His gut was back to churning and he could tell Charlie had lost her appetite as well. She stared at him with that look. The look that said they needed to do something. 

“I know, but if we want to get out of here with our heads attached, we’re gonna’ have to lay low.” 

They picked at their food in silence before giving it up and going up to bed. They lay awake for quite a while, side by side. The heaviness of the situation laying like lead in their stomachs. Bass thought back to his first impressions of the town. He thought it was amusing how like the west it seemed. But this was a little too close to the westerns of old. And then his thoughts turned to the time just after the blackout. This was how the Republic began. He and Miles seeing wrong and making it right. They tried so hard and yet . . . everything had gone wrong. He pictured again the sheriff in the street, but this time saw his own face smiling while an innocent boy was beaten. He fought with himself and the darkness for some time before making a decision. 

“Charlie,” he said quietly. “We can’t touch him.” 

He felt her stiffen next to him and then her hand found his on the bed. She understood. They had to leave and they had to do nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bass awoke to find that he and Charlie had once again become entangled in the night. He lay still, relishing the feel of her in his arms. She nuzzled her face against his throat and he closed his eyes trying to control his breathing. He felt her go tense for a moment and then relax. Pulling back, he looked down to find her awake and staring up at him. Time stopped as their gazes locked. The stillness in the room made heavy by the growing heat between them. 

Bass moved his hand ever so slowly and raised it to her face. He stroked her cheek and gently moved a lock of hair behind her ear and then let his thumb once again trail down the curve of her cheek. Charlie didn’t move. She closed her eyes as his thumb made its way to her lips. As he traced them, her lips parted slightly, her breath coming in shallow pants. 

“Charlotte,” he breathed. And then there was a knock at the door. 

“Mr and Mrs. Rogers, you have to get up now.” Yuva’s voice held some urgency. “Hurry and bring your things.” 

Bass groaned and Charlie’s eyes closed once again as she took a deep breath. Their eyes met one more time before getting out of the bed and dressing. They grabbed their bags and headed down stairs, disappointment raging through Bass. She hadn’t shied away or pushed him away. She was there, awake and allowing him to touch her. It wasn’t possible that she could be feeling the same things. Was it?

Yuva met them before they reached the bottom of the stairs. She had a worried look on her face and was carrying a cloth covered bundle. 

“You have to leave. Now!” 

“What’s going on?” 

“The sheriff. He’s . . . you can’t stay any longer. I don’t know what he might do.” 

“Yuva, what’s going on?” The uneasy feeling was back. 

“He’s in a rage and I’m afraid he’ll be after you next. You leave out the back. Stay in the back alley until you reach the edge of town and then run.” 

“Wha . . .?” 

“Just go and take this with you.” She handed him the bundle. “Go now!” And she pushed them toward the back door. Before exiting, Bass turned and grabbed Yuva’s hand, placing a few diamonds there. “For Rinner.” Yuva’s eyes misted as she nodded and watched them leave.

Bass and Charlie hurried out the back and turned down the alley. It was not yet daylight, but they could see an eerie glow coming from somewhere behind them. They stayed low and moved quickly down to the end of the buildings. But Bass’ curiosity got the better of him and he turned down a short alley that led to the main street. As he approached it, the glow seemed to get brighter and when he turned the corner, what he saw before him stopped him cold. 

Charlie stopped short next to him, her eyes glazing over at the sight. Rinner’s store was completely engulfed in flames. The fire lighting up the night sky and casting that eerie glow over the town. People were gathering in the street. A few, a very few were even trying to extinguish the gaze with buckets of water. But it was far too late for that. 

Bass stood staring, his mind going back to the “day of loss.” He saw that town burning and remembered the complete and total sense of despair as his brother perished in those flames. Charlie’s hand found his as a tear found its way down his cheek. At her touch he turned to her. She stood ramrod straight, tears free flowing down her face. He had to get them out of there. 

He took off running, dragging Charlie behind him. They passed unnoticed through the gates as everyone was preoccupied with the blaze. They ran until they couldn’t run any farther, collapsing on the ground. A sense of déjà vu hit Bass square between the eyes. He said nothing as they regained their breath, until finally and without a word they stood to their feet and started to walk. Their gaits slow and heavy, their postures defeated. 

They walked all through the day, not even stopping for lunch. Bass remained silent. There was no need for words. Finally, in the evening, they stopped. There was a stream nearby and Bass refilled their canteens. They set out their bedrolls in automatic mode. Neither of them really paid attention to their tasks. They had done this so many times, it came naturally. Seated on their blankets, they stared into the fire. 

After long minutes Bass finally moved and grabbed the bundle that Yuva had packed for them. In it, she had placed thick slices of ham and some biscuits. He also found some muffins and something else that was wrapped separately in the bottom of the bundle. Opening it, he found a copy of the book that she had told them about. The book the peddler had sold. He gave a sad smile as he turned its pages, then held out a biscuit and piece of ham to Charlie. She shook her head and held up her hand. But Bass insisted. 

“We have to eat.” She took the food and began to nibble. He knew how she felt, he had no appetite either, but they hadn’t eaten all day and tomorrow would be a long day of walking. They ate in silence and then both lay down with their backs to each other and fell asleep. 

Bass was awakened some time later by a tortured sound. 

“No! NO!” 

He sat up grabbing his sword and looking around for an intruder. But there was none. Instead he felt Charlie thrashing around beside hm. She was sobbing heavily. He threw his sword down and turned to her. Not quite sure how to go about it, he tried to wake her gently. 

“Charlie.” He grabbed her arms. “Charlie. You’re dreaming. Wake up.” Her foot caught his knee and he jerked back. “Charlie.” 

“NO!” She struggled against his grip but he held fast. 

“Charlie, wake up!” She lashed out at him and then sat straight up, her eyes opened. He wasn’t sure if she was still asleep, so he moved cautiously until he was kneeling beside her. “Charlie?” 

“I miss them.” Her voice was pitiful and quiet. “I miss them, Bass. They’re dead.” 

“I know, Charlie.” 

“They’re dead Bass. They died and we can’t get them back.” 

“I know.” 

She looked up at him broken and wounded. “What are we going to do?” 

“We keep going. It’s all we can do.” Bass moved his hand to her cheek. “I miss him too.” Charlie dissolved into tears once again, throwing herself into Bass’s arms. He held her and let his tears fall with hers. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way. They eventually laid back down together, but this time, curled up together, legs entangled and arms still around each other. Long minutes passed as comfort flowed between them. 

After a while, Charlie pulled back and looked up at him her gaze changing. “Bass,” she whispered. And in that whisper was a request. A request that he should have denied, but found that he couldn’t. She needed him and he needed her just as much. He slowly inched his way toward her, letting his lips touch hers very gently. And then again. It was an exploratory kiss, slow and tender. And then she rose to meet him, her hands pulling at his back and the kiss changed, becoming desperate and hungry. They fought together the black hole that threatened to engulf them. They came together as though both body and soul were starving, and in the bleakness of that night, Bass and Charlie exorcised their pain


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected surprises in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with this chapter, the story takes a turn. That was always the plan from the beginning, however, it didn't exactly come out of my fingers the way my head dictated. But the main points are there. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. Almost to the end. Also, on the advice of JaqoSpades (sp?), I upped the rating. Thank you! Oh and my Spanish is a bit rusty, so what little Spanish is included, please forgive me if it isn't quite right. I haven't done as much editing, so there might be mistakes that I didn't catch, but I trust you all to help me out with that. Thank you to one and all who have commented, I am energized by your words!

Chapter 9

18 Months later

A pair of brown eyes peered through an old pair of beat up binoculars at the houses a quarter of a mile away. The place looked like a working farm with a large yard that was half dirt, a barn, a corral and two houses about one hundred yards from each other. They looked like they were fairly recently built both with front porches and wooden rockers. 

“Do you see anything,” said a feminine voice beside him.

“Nothing yet.” He replied, scanning the yard once again. And then the door to the house on the left opened and a man carrying a baby stepped onto the porch. “Connor,” he breathed. 

“Connor?” 

“He’s carrying a baby.” He watched as Connor made his way down the steps and into the yard. He was halted, however, as a pretty, dark-haired woman appeared on the porch. Correction, make that a pretty and pregnant, dark-haired woman. “He doesn’t waste any time.” 

“Do you see her?” 

He didn’t answer as he watched Connor assist the pregnant lady down the stairs. They were crossing the yard, apparently headed for the other house. 

“Miles, do you see her?” Rachel Matheson asked as she reached for the binoculars.  
“No, Rache, not yet.” He had trouble keeping the irritation out of his voice as he handed the binoculars over to her. She took a quick look and then handed them back. 

“Do you think she’s here? What if she’s all by herself somewhere?” She didn’t dare ask about the unthinkable.

“Rachel, we won’t know anything until we see if Bass is here.”

At that very moment, Bass appeared on the porch of the house on the right. He was smiling as walked down into the yard toward Connor and the pregnant lady. He cuffed Connor on the back of the head and then bent down to kiss the pregnant lady’s cheek before placing a hand on her stomach. 

“Looks like they made up.” 

“Who?” 

“Bass and Connor.” 

“Bass is here? Do you see Charlie yet?” 

“Rachel, when I see Charlie, I will tell you.”

Miles went back to watching the scene before him. Bass took the baby from Connor and nuzzled her blond curls before lifting her high into the air and then bringing her in for a kiss on her cheek. 

“He looks . . . happy.” 

There was no response to that. A short Hispanic woman had emerged from the same door Bass had and made her way to the group. She was carrying a cloth bag and it looked like she was talking the whole way. The group turned their attention to her and she hugged both Connor and the pregnant lady. Bass handed the baby off to her and helped Connor load the pregnant lady into the back of the wagon. He could see various blankets and pillows surrounding her. Connor turned to hug Bass and was handed the cloth bag. He then took his place up top and they headed out of the yard. 

Bass and the lady watched them until they were out of sight and then Bass took the baby from the stout woman. She went back inside and he sat down in a patch of grass to play with the baby.

“Looks like Grandpa is on baby duty,” he muttered. Rachel remained silent. “I guess we’d better go say hello.” 

He was just lowering the binoculars when he heard the distinct click of a gun being cocked. Very slowly, he and Rachel turned over to see three men pointing guns in their direction. 

“Wanna’ tell me what you think you’re doing?” This came from the tall, young man who stood in front of the other two. 

“We don’t want any trouble, we’re just looking for a friend.” 

“My daughter.” Rachel said at the same time. 

“Well, which one is it? Your friend or your daughter?” 

“Both.” Miles didn’t think they looked too dangerous, but he sat up into a better position to fight if the need arose. “We lost touch, been travelling for a while. Think we traced them here.” 

The tall young man looked back at the other two. One of the men behind him nodded his head, apparently giving the young man permission. 

“I tell you what, we’ll take you up to the house and let the boss hear your story. Let him decide.” 

Rachel and Miles rose to their feet and began walking with the three men behind them, their guns at the ready. 

Bass sat playing with the baby in the grass. He had just pulled grass out of her mouth for the third time when his gut clenched. He looked around to find the threat and saw his men coming up the drive with a couple of what looked like, captives. 

“Rosita!” He yelled before grabbing the baby and standing. Rosita came running out of the house.

“Si, Senor James?” 

“Take the baby.” She noticed the look on his face and immediately hurried to do his bidding. They had gone over many times what to do in case of trouble and she went straight upstairs to pack a bag in case she needed to run. 

Bass took a few steps trying to make out the approaching figures. Something was off. He couldn’t pin it down, but there was something familiar about them. It wasn’t long before they were close enough for him to see them clearly and he almost fell to his knees. He gave a gasp and tears filled his eyes. But he did not move. 

Miles and Rachel stopped about twenty feet away and stood staring at him. Finally Miles spoke. 

“Hey, Bass.” 

“Miles,” Bass’ voice was choked. And then crossed the gap to grab his brother up in a hug. “We thought you were dead.” He didn’t let go, he couldn’t. Miles accepted it for a bit then pulled away. 

“Yeah, well, we’re not.” 

Bass turned to Rachel and hugged her as well. She stiffened but said nothing. Mile’s eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing.

“Wha-? How?” 

“It’s a long story. “ Miles wouldn’t let on but he was secretly pleased with the welcome. 

“We thought you were dead.” 

“Yeah, you said that.” 

“Is Charlie here?” Rachel blurted out, looking around. 

“No.” He saw Rachel’s face fall. “I mean, she’ll be back in a little while. She’s in town at the school.” 

“She’s okay then?” 

“Yeah, she’s great.” 

“I take it you know them, boss?” 

“Yeah, Jed, I know them. Thanks guys, I can take it from here.” 

“Sure thing, boss. We’ll just be getting back to the horses.” 

“Wait, boys, I think if you go to the kitchen first, you can talk Rosita out of some of her blueberry muffins.” 

The men smiled and nodded as they took off for the house. Bass turned his attention back to the newcomers. He shook his head still not able to comprehend how they were standing in front of him. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“You got anything to drink in that house?’ 

“Oh yeah, sorry. Come on in.” Bass led the way into the house. The door opened into a large living room/kitchen area. It was large and airy and very comfortable looking. The kitchen area, though, seemed incomplete as it only consisted of a few cabinets, a sink with a pump and a large wooden dining table. The spacious living room area sported an assortment of chairs and two sofas along with a large fireplace. 

Rosita was in the kitchen wrapping up muffins, while the one Bass called Jed, was holding the baby. All of the men were making faces at her trying to coax a smile. Bass called out something in Spanish to Rosita who turned to face them. 

“Este es Miles y Rachel.” 

“Bueno dias.” 

Miles and Rachel both smiled and nodded. Bass said something else in Spanish and it was Rosita’s turn to smile and nod. 

“Si, senor.” She handed the muffin package to one of the men and then took the baby from Jed. Muttering in Spanish as she left the room. 

“See ya, boss.” 

Bass nodded. “Rosita is going to put the baby down for a nap. Take a seat. “He moved to the cabinet and reached far into the back and pulled out a bottle. He grinned and grabbed some glasses then crossed to the table. 

“Since when do you speak Spanish?” 

“Since Rosita.” 

“She doesn’t speak English?” 

“She does, but she refuses to. It was chaos for a while. The only thing that saved us was Connor.” Pouring them all a drink, he shook his head again. “I just can’t believe you’re alive. “

“Speaking of Connor . . . “ Miles left off and downed his drink. 

“We found him in a small town jail and sick as a dog. He was out of it and hallucinating for days. Paid his bail and a doc and when he was better, we took him with us.” 

“So, that whole trying to kill you thing?” 

“Took a while, but we got past it.” Bass poured them all another drink. 

“What’s with the road trip?” 

“Teresa’s Dad is a Doctor. They’re going to stay with him until the baby is born.” Bass smiled as he said this, pride shining in his eyes. Miles continued to stare. “What?” 

“I don’t know. You seem . . . different.” 

“Yeah, well, seeing your best friend come back from the dead will do that to you.” He paused to take a drink. “That whole place was an inferno. How did you get out?” 

“They knew we were coming.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We were on our way to the side gate when the barrels blew blocking our path. We had to turn around, the others were already there, but we couldn’t get to them. I told them to go and we headed for the back of the camp. We had just cleared the fence when the side gate blew.” 

“We felt the blast, Charlie was thrown. We watched the camp go up in flames, there was nothing we could do.” 

“I know.” They sat for a moment in silence. “Everything was chaos. There were Patriots everywhere. We had no choice but to head for the border.” 

“Mexico?” Bass almost choked on his drink. 

“Mexico. With all of the skirmishes that close to the border, they closed it just after we made it across. No one could get in or out.”

“Miles – “ 

“Yeah. Took us a year to buy our way out, then we started looking for you. Wasn’t easy, you didn’t leave much of a trail.” 

“Nah, we got out pretty quick, and then kept going.” 

“Took us several months to find your trail. Nice aliases by the way, Grandpa.” 

Bass grinned as he downed his drink and poured them all another one. Rosita came back in then carrying a pitcher of lemonade. Spotting the bottle on the table, she frowned and began muttering in Spanish. She placed a plate of muffins on the table and the lemonade, grabbed the bottle and left, still muttering. 

Bass grinned again. “Rosita disapproves.” Miles chuckled and decided he would have to make his drink last. At that moment, the door opened and Charlie entered. 

“Bass, you’ll never guess what – “ she stopped short as she spotted them. She gasped loudly and tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t move, but then she didn’t have to as both Rachel and Miles jumped out of their chairs and ran to her. Rachel got to her first, she was sobbing as she enveloped her in a hug. Miles gathered them both in his arms. Charlie looked out at Bass who smiled tentatively. 

“But . . . we saw you die.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises go both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am quite the liar, because instead of posting this one tomorrow, I decided to get it posted today. So, if you read the first 8 chapters and are tuning in now, you might want to go back to Chapter 9 first. Again, I haven't done as much editing on this, sooooo . . . I don't know why these chapters are giving me fits. I have known exactly where this story was going from the beginning, but these last few are being difficult. At any rate, here is 10. Only 2 or 3 more to go.
> 
> P.S. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but I couldn't remember if any of them actually knew Spanish. So, for the purpose of this story, they didn't. Well . . . except Connor.

Chapter 10

An hour later, Charlie was seated between Rachel and Miles on the sofa. Bass sat across from them in a chair. The story of their escape had been told and all the questions had been asked and answered. Silence had descended upon the group, the shock still new for Charlie. She shook her head again and her eyes sought Bass’. He winked at her, but his smile held a hint of sadness. 

A baby’s cry rent the air and Charlie started to rise, but Bass beat her to the punch. 

“I’ll get her.” 

Charlie nodded, her eyes following him out of the room. “All of this time . . .” 

“Sorry, kid. We had no way to contact you. Took us months to even find your trail.” 

“I missed you so much, Charlie.” Rachel reached out to take her hand. 

“That goes for both of us.” Miles put his arm around her. 

“I’ve missed you both too. It was . . . hard after that day.” Miles noticed the haunted look in her eyes and wanted to ask about that time, but his stomach chose that moment to make itself known. The mood lightened as they all laughed. 

“Geez, Miles, you hungry?” 

“What is that smell?” The aroma of food cooking had been wafting through the room the entire time they were talking and was driving him crazy. The last few weeks on the road had been tough and their stomachs had paid the price. 

“Dinner. Rosita is an amazing cook. I’m sure it’s almost ready.” 

In answer, Mile’s stomach growled again. “She better hurry.”

Rachel frowned as she stared at the bare kitchen. “Uh, Charlie . . . “ 

“Oh, yeah. When they built the house, Rosita decided she wanted the kitchen in a separate building connected by a short hallway. That way it doesn’t heat up the house during the summer. She has a wood cook stove and a fire pit set up in there. She can do wonders with just a few tomatoes and some beans. This kitchen is just for water and storage. It works for us.”

“Well, right now, beans and tomatoes would work for me. When do we eat?” Miles’ stomach growled again.

Charlie was laughing as Bass entered with the baby. She immediately jumped up and crossed the room. The baby lunged for her and she took her in her arms and nuzzled her cheek. 

“Hey there, baby girl. Mom, Miles, this is Emily.” 

“I can’t believe you’re a Grandpa. Connor didn’t waste any time, did he?” 

Bass and Charlie exchanged a look. “Um, Emily isn’t Connor’s. She’s mine.” 

The stunned silence that followed was only overshadowed by the twin looks of shock on Miles’ and Rachlel’s faces. 

“Yours?” Rachel’s voice was barely audible. “You had a baby?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, Mom.” 

“How old is she?” 

“Five months.” 

“Oh, Charlie,” Rachel breathed and held her arms out to hold the baby. Charlie handed Emily to her grandmother and stepped back. “Aren’t you beautiful! Oh, she looks just like you did as a baby. I should have known . . . “ 

Miles had yet to say anything, his surprise still evident. But he did step closer and let Emily grab hold of his finger. His voice was a little rough when he did speak. 

“You did good kid.” 

“I know. She’s amazing.” Charlie beamed. 

Rachel looked up from the baby, “Where’s her Father?” 

And in an instant, the cozy, happy mood was gone. Tension mounted as Charlie stood in silence. Bass moved behind her, placing his hands on her waist. 

“Well, that would be me.” 

“What?!” Rachel shrieked as Miles spit out a curse, startling Emily who started to cry. 

Charlie stepped forward to take her daughter and she immediately turned and shoved her into Bass’ arms. Whatever was going to happen, Miles wouldn’t hit him if he was holding the baby. She turned, and stepped in front of them. 

“Bass is my husband.” This provoked more cursing from Miles. 

“Charlie! How could you?! What were you thinking to let him touch you?” 

The commotion brought Rosita into the room. Taking in the scene, she hurried to take the baby from Bass, muttering in Spanish the whole time. She gave them all a good glare as she tried to soothe Emily before leaving them to their fight. 

“Just hold on,” Bass said as he stepped forward trying to put Charlie behind him. 

“Hold on nothing you –“ Miles stepped forward as well and Charlie moved between them yet again. 

“Stop it! Just stop it! “

“He killed your Dad and your brother! How could you?!” 

“That’s enough!” Charlie shouted. “Two years! It’s been almost two years! We’ve made a life here and nothing you say right now will change that.” Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but Charlie cut her off. “I would remind you whose house you’re in. You may not like the situation, but you will respect it. This is our house, our family, our life. You can either respect it or you can leave.” 

Rosita entered again with the last of the food and slammed it on the table. She issued what sounded like a command in Spanish. And Bass moved, pulling Charlie toward the table. “We’d better sit down. Rosita doesn’t like her food to get cold.” 

Miles and Rachel grudgingly took their seats and Rosita exited and returned with Emily in her arms. Bass had pulled a wooden high chair to the table between his and Charlie’s seats. After depositing Emily in her seat, Rosita sat herself down at the head of the table, surprising Miles and Rachel. She narrowed her eyes at them and muttered under her breath. 

Bass and Charlie grinned and ducked their heads. Whatever she had said, the threat was clear. They were to behave themselves. Dinner was a silent affair, the tension palpable. Rachel frowned at the domestic scene before her. Bass and Charlie moved together with an ease and naturalness born from intimacy and practice. Although Miles ate heartily, she could barely stomach a bite. She hastily got up and walked outside. The others watched her go in silence and Rosita “hmphed.” 

“Rosita will show you to your room, Miles. Bass?” Charlie rose and took their dishes to the sink. Bass took Emily out of her seat and started for the stairs. 

“Charlie –“ Miles seemed at a loss for words.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, Miles.” Rosita placed more dishes in the sink muttering and indicating that Charlie should follow her husband. “Goodnight.” 

After Charlie had left, Rosita turned to glare at Miles. She again started muttering in Spanish and pushed him over to the sink.

“What?” She motioned toward the dishes. “Wha – you want me to do dishes?” Rosita handed him a towel and grabbed his hands, sticking them in the sink. She started to pump the water as Miles sputtered. “But . . . “

“Si, si.” 

“But. . . “

“SI!’ 

And then she grabbed the leftover food and left the room. Miles cursed again as he grabbed a plate and began to wash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fists and snuggles and kisses, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I keep saying, with each posting that there are only 3 or 4 chapters to go. The truth is, I really don't know how many more. There are still moments that need to be written so . . . Anyway, i would love any constructive criticism that any of you Charloe fans could offer. I would very much like to improve. Thanks!

Chapter 11 

The sun’s rays poured through the window, waking Charlie. She turned over reaching for her husband only to find his side of the bed empty. She sat up looking around the room and listened for the sounds of him in Emily’s room. Her gut clenched as silence met her ears. Getting out of bed, she quickly threw on a robe and padded down the hall to Emily’s room. No Bass there either. The baby was still snoozing so Charlie made her way down the stairs. 

The bad feeling in her gut growing. Ever since Emily’s birth, Bass was a fanatic about morning snuggles. They didn’t leave the bed until they all snuggled together, talked and played for at least half an hour. They hadn’t missed a morning in five months. She entered the kitchen/living room and it was empty. Crossing to the door, she stepped out onto the porch. She could see Jed and the guys heading out, but no Bass. 

“I am going to kill them,” she muttered to herself. She was just about to go back in and get dressed when she saw movement coming around the barn. Relief flowed through her at the sight. That is, until she saw the state of their faces. Both swollen and bloody and with more than a few bruises, but they were actually smiling. “Idiots.” 

They waved when they saw her but their waves were cut off as they took in the look on her face. Both men stopped before the stairs and stared up at her. She stared down at them with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. 

“Uh, Bass? I think your wife is upset.” 

“Mornin’ babe.” 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” She directed this at Bass and Miles smiled relieved. 

“Just having a talk.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Yeah, nothing like an early morning conversation to get the blood flowing.” Miles attempted to be helpful but realized he failed when he heard Charlie’s muttered, “Idiots.” 

She continued to glare at them and Bass dropped his head, losing his bravado. 

“Uh Charlie . . .” 

“You idiots better get in here and get cleaned up. Rosita will have a fit if you bleed on her breakfast.” 

The two men smiled and followed her into the house. She went straight for the sink and filled two bowls of water. 

“Sit.” She ordered before slamming the bowls on the table. Next, she threw a couple of towels at them. “Wash your faces, I’ll get the salve.” And she walked out of the room.  
When she returned, she held Emily in her arms. Bass reached for her, but Charlie pulled her back out of his reach. 

“Upstairs, now!” She gave the order then marched out after laying the salve on the table. 

“Wow. She’s scary.” Miles had yet to see this side of Charlie. 

“Tell me about it. Looks like you just might get your wish. Just do me a favor and don’t sing at my funeral.” And with that he pushed his chair back and made his way up the stairs. 

When he reached the room, he entered slowly. Charlie was standing just inside with Emily on her hip. When Bass had shut the door, she reached out and pushed him against it with her free hand. 

“You scared me to death!” 

“Charl-“

“Shut up! You never leave the bed before snuggles. Never! I woke up and you were gone. What were you thinking?” She punctuated each of her statements by poking him in the chest. 

“Charlie, we needed to talk.” 

“Talk? Yeah, I can see that. He talked all over your face.” Charlie’s tone was upsetting Emily and she started to fuss. “Get in the bed, now!” 

Bass didn’t argue. He took his boots off and got in on his side. Charlie placed Emily down beside him and then climbed in herself. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie.” 

“Shut up.” 

Emily seemed delighted with the new circumstances and leaned forward with her mouth open to attack her daddy’s cheek. 

“Look Mommy, Emily forgives me.” 

“Oh that’s fine, just fine. Give Daddy all the kisses.” She sounded irked, but there was a ghost of a smile on her face. She reached out and traced one his bruises. “I was worried.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just thought it would be better if Miles and I got our talk out of the way.” 

“How did it go?” 

“Better than I expected. It’s going to take him time to get used to seeing us together, but I think he’ll come around.” 

Charlie scooted closer and laid her head on Bass’ shoulder. “Really?” 

“Yeah. He’s . . . maybe not okay with it, but he will be.” They lay in silence for a while just watching Emily play. “Are you ready for this?” He finally asked.

“I don’t know. I wanted them to be here so much, but now that they are . . . “

“Yeah. You having second thoughts?” Charlie raised her head and could see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

“About what?” 

“I don’t know . . . about . . . us?”

“I meant what I said last night, Bass. We have a life . . . together and nothing she can say or do will change that. You and me, remember?” 

“You and me.” He breathed. “Charlie? You know I love you?” 

“You’d better.” 

“I’m serious. I mean it, you and Em and Connor, Teresa and the new baby – even Rosita. You’re my life.”

“I know, Bass. And you’re mine.” She looked at him and then smiled. “But I bet you didn’t expect undead in-laws to show up. Maybe you’re the one having second thoughts.” 

“Not a chance. As a wise woman once said, ‘you’re my heartbeat.’ You and me, Charlotte.” 

“You and me.” She repeated then leaned up to kiss her husband. Just when Bass would have liked to take the kiss deeper, he felt a strange sensation and pulled back. Emily was trying to fit as many of his fingers into her mouth as possible. Charlie laughed at her daughter. “Ew Em, don’t eat Daddy’s fingers, he used them to beat up Uncle Grandpa Miles.”  
“Uncle Grandpa?” Charlie smiled at him. “Yeah, it works.” He took a moment to kiss his wife again and then asked, “So, are you ready to face her now?” 

“I think so.” 

“Okay. Let’s go, Em. We got meetin’ and eatin’ to do.” 

“We can do this, right?” This time it was Charlie who radiated uncertainty. Bass just smiled at her as they exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way things are ain't what they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a new chapter, but not the end. I still have a couple of moments to write. There really and truly should only be two more chapters, hopefully by Monday. Thank you to all who have read and left kudos and comments, they really do energize a person. Happy reading!

Chapter 12

Downstairs, Rachel was seated on the sofa with Miles. He had obviously filled her in on the early morning “conversation” and its outcome, because Bass could swear the temperature dropped about ten degrees. 

“Ice queen is back in force.” He muttered to himself. 

“What?” Charlie looked at him quizzically. 

“Nothing.” He smiled for good measure. 

As soon as Rachel saw them, she stood. “Charlie-“

“Not now, Mom. After breakfast.” 

Miles rose and crossed to the table, happily taking a seat. Rachel stood frozen for a moment before slowly finding a seat herself. Rosita entered carrying plates and began to set the table. Charlie greeted her and Bass said something that made her giggle. As she placed Mile’s plate down, he decided to try to get into her good graces. He didn’t want to do dishes again.

“Buenos dias.” Rosita frowned at him, then turned and walked away. She returned moments later carrying trays of pancakes and fried apples. 

“Oh look, Em, pancakes and apples.” Bass took a pancake and immediately began to tear it into tiny pieces and then placed them on the baby’s tray, while Charlie cut the soft apples. Rachel glared at them, but they pretended to ignore her. 

As soon as Rosita was seated they all dug in. Despite Rachel’s stony silence, breakfast was fairly pleasant. Even Miles joined in the conversation and the group shared a few laughs. As soon as breakfast was over and the table cleared, however, the tone turned serious. Charlie spoke to Rosita who nodded her head fiercely. Then she motioned for Bass. 

“Rosita is going to take Emily into town with the guys. They’re going to visit Connor and Teresa.” 

“’Kay.” 

“I’m going to get her ready.” 

As she left the room, Bass made his way over to the living area. Rachel and Miles were already seated on the sofa, so he sat in a chair. 

“Rosita’s going to take the baby into town. Charlie’s just getting her ready, she’ll be right back.” 

This was met with silence. Finally, Miles spoke. 

“Bass, that day . . . the explosion . . . what happened to you two?

“It was bad.” He looked around before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. “She took it hard. Real hard. Kind of checked out for a while.” 

That statement brought Rachel out of her silence. “Like me?”

For some reason this irritated Bass and he took a moment before he responded. 

“No Rachel. Not like you.” 

Rachel started to say something else, but Miles placed a hand on top of hers and interjected, “What happened?”

“She lashed out at first and then she just quit. Quit talking, quit caring. I had to force her to eat and drink. I thought she was completely gone, but then she came out of it when we were attacked. Made short work of those dirt bags.”

“That’s my girl.” 

“But then she went right back to it. Gradually she started making faces.” 

“Faces?” 

“Yeah, like when I said something stupid or when she was upset with me for something.” He paused and laughed at the memory. “We headed North and just kept going.”

“How long did it last?” 

“Couple months or so. I was getting worried, but then we happened on this town. Creepy place with a crazy sheriff. Turns out he doesn’t take kindly to newcomers. Burned a guy out. The fire triggered something for both of us, I don’t know, but that night she woke up screaming. I didn’t know what to do for her. Just held her. After that she started talking. She had just lost her only family. I know how that feels. She dealt with it a lot better than I did.” He tried to laugh at that, but it fell flat. 

No one said another word until Charlie and Rosita returned to the room. There was a knock at the door and Jed entered ready for the ladies to join them in the wagon. 

“Bye my baby girl. Daddy come say bye.” 

Bass rose and grabbed the baby swinging her high and making her squeal, prompting a “Senor James!” from Rosita. He brought her down and placed several kisses on her chubby cheeks. Emily in turn opened her mouth and proceeded to slobber all over him. 

“Again with the kisses for Daddy! What do I have to do to get one?” Charlie nuzzled her daughter and Bass handed her to Jed. 

“Take care of our girls, Jed.” 

Rosita giggled and muttered in Spanish all the way out the door causing Bass and Charlie to laugh. They watched at the door until they could no longer see the wagon and then took their seats. Miles was looking at Bass with a question in his eyes. 

“Senor James?” 

“Yeah. We decided to play it safe and change our names. The name’s James Sebastion Montgomery and this is my wife Charlotte. Not a big change, but enough.” 

Miles rolled his eyes. “Soooo . . .”

“Charlie I –“ Rachel started, but Charlie cut her off. 

“No Mom, I want you to listen. Just listen. I know what you’re going to say. I know, because I once thought of all those same things. But that was then. That was a lifetime ago. After . . . that day, the explosion, I had a pretty hard time. We were all that was left. Bass and I. He protected me, he fed me, he kept me safe and warm and . . . here. He didn’t have to, but he did. I just let go of everything and I trusted him to do all of that for me. We traveled for a long time and he never left me . . . NEVER.” Charlie’s emphasis on that word made Rachel jump. “You can’t exactly say that can you?” She stopped and Bass put his hand on hers. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I forgave you a long time ago. All I wanted was to see you again and tell you that. Tell you that I forgive you. And now you’re here and . . . “

“It’s okay, Charlie.” Miles leaned forward trying to lend some support. 

“No, I need to say this. Bass and I, we got close on the road. But the truth is, I was feeling things for him long before that.” Bass looked at her in surprise. “I just didn’t admit it to myself. We didn’t really know where we were going, we just headed North and kept heading North until we found this place. A few towns before, we found Connor sick and dying in a jail cell. And this man wouldn’t leave him behind. Connor tried to kill him and still Bass wouldn’t leave him behind. You left me behind for a lot less than that.” Charlie stopped again letting the tears fall. “Sorry. I guess I haven’t let it all go. The point is, by the time we got here, I knew I loved him. I knew that wherever my life would take me, it would be by Bass’ side.” 

“I knew it too.” Bass whispered. Charlie lifted her hand to his cheek. 

“I know,” she said through her tears. Then turning back to Rachel, “We fought hard to get here. It hasn’t been easy, but we did it together. And together we have built a life and a community. And as much as I would love you to be here and share this with us, I won’t let you tear down what we’ve built.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” Rachel’s voice was thick with emotion. 

“Don’t say anything. Think about it. If you can accept us, then you are welcome. If you can’t, well then . . . go.” With that, she got up and dragged Bass out onto the porch. He stopped her just before she started down the stairs. 

“You felt stuff before?” Bass said trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh brother, that little statement is going to go to your head isn’t it?” 

“Well, when you’re this irresistible –“ He was cut off as Charlie elbowed him the stomach. “Will you quit doing that, woman!?” He breathed. “For the record, I did too.” 

“You did?” 

“You were driving me crazy.” 

“I thought you were already there.” 

“Ha ha.” He grabbed her and brought her close.. “I love you more than life Charlotte Montgomery. And . . .you did good in there.” 

“I love you too, James Sebastion Montgomery.” Her voice soft. “Do you think it did any good?” 

“I guess we’ll see.” Bass leaned in and captured her lips. 

“Bass, if you think you can quit pawing my niece, I thought I would ride into town with you.” Startled at the interruption, they broke apart. Miles seemed to enjoy this reaction immensely. “You were planning to go into town right?” 

Bass sighed. “Let’s go saddle the horses.” 

They all three started down the steps, Miles breaking in to walk between them, causing Bass to call him some colorful names. 

“We are married you know.” 

“Yup, I know.” Miles just smiled and kept his place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bass sat on the porch in the swing with Emily asleep on his chest. He and Charlie had spent the day with Miles, showing him the town and the systems they had in place. Although the residents all had their own individual pursuits, each one was committed to the survival of the community. Every one gave something. The woodworkers gave furniture to the new school. The farmers gave food and grain. Everyone donated something whether it was their time, skill or product.   
There was no politics, no grand scheme, just survival. 

As people travelled through, they spread the word about their little community and as a result, the town had gained something of a reputation. People travelled for miles just to buy, sell or trade there. Those with skills taught others. Charlie and Bass were responsible for training the Watch. The Watch was the first line of defense. They were the ones who stood on the wall day and night to ensure the community’s safety. Everyone at a given time was expected to take a turn on the wall. 

Charlie also taught the children at the school in the afternoons. Her class was “Hunting and Tracking.” Others in the community also took a turn at teaching the children, wanting them to have a broad knowledge so that if ever the world should end again, survival was a possibility. It wasn’t a perfect system and there was always someone who complained, but the memory of the initial years after the blackout was still very fresh in the minds of the people and it was this that made the system work. 

Miles was impressed and told Bass so. 

“You did good here, Bass.” 

“It wasn’t me, brother. They already had this stuff in place when we got here. We just decided to stay and become a part of it.” 

“So what part is yours exactly?”

“Horses.”

“Horses?” 

“Yeah. Started rounding up the wild horses and breaking them. I’m kind of good at it. Rangers came through and liked what they saw. We have a contract with them.” 

The surprise on Miles’ face was comical. “You work for the Rangers?” 

“I work for myself. I have a contract with the Rangers. We also provide horses for the Travellers.” 

“What are the Travellers?”

“A specially trained group of people we send out each month to gather information and ideas. If somebody somewhere is doing something that could help us, they bring it back and we give it a try. They also establish trade. Not everything works for us, but enough of it does that it’s worth our while.” 

Miles just shook his head. “Do you ever think that this is what the Republic should have looked like?” 

“All the time.” 

They had said little after that. Miles had found himself a bar and Bass had headed home with Emily and Rosita. Charlie still had her class at the school and so Bass found himself reclining on the swing and letting his sleeping daughter drool on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. She was just as beautiful as her Mother. 

He closed his eyes and laid his head back. These moments were some of his favorite times of the day. Being able to hold his family in his arms and just breathe. Emily squirmed and fretted for a moment before turning her face away and falling back to sleep. Bass was just kissing the back of her head when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He didn’t need to look around to know who was there. 

She didn’t announce her presence, just stood leaning against the railing. The silence went on for so long that Bass became impatient. 

“Just say it.” He said without looking at her. 

“You don’t deserve them.” The usual coldness was missing from her tone, but the enmity was still there. 

“I know.” He looked up at her. “But they’re mine and I will move Heaven and earth to make sure they stay that way.” They continued to stare at one another for a long moment before Rachel shook her head and crossed the porch to the front door. His voice stopped her just before she entered. “I told you once that I was sorry. For what it’s worth, I never meant for any of that to happen.” 

She refused to acknowledge him and walked through the door. Bass took a deep breath and closed his eyes running his nose along Emily’s head. She calmed him. Ever since she was born, all he had to do was look at her and she could change his mood. 

“Well, I go off to work and Daddy gets to take a nap.” 

Charlie climbed the stairs smiling at them. 

“Hey. You miss me?” 

“Eh.” She said wrinkling her nose. “Got any room on that swing for me?” 

Bass handed her the sleeping baby and Charlie sat down between his legs and laid her back against his chest. “Who’d have thought that snuggling in a swing would be as much fun as fighting in a battle.” 

Bass laughed at this. “Just a different kind of fun.” 

“Yeah.” Charlie breathed as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. 

“Your Mom was here.” 

Charlie tensed. “And?” 

“I marked my territory.” 

“Well, you’re good at that.” Charlie leaned back and smiled up at him. “Was it bloody?” 

“Nah. She just needed to understand where I stood and I . . . well, I needed to say it.” 

“Any change?” Bass didn’t say anything, just shook his head and then leaned down to kiss her. 

“It’s her choice.” 

“Yeah.” He breathed and gave the swing a push with his foot. “Let’s just stay here until dinner.” 

“You know, for a stupid man, you sure have some great ideas.” 

He reached down and pinched her and she laughed. Inside the house, Rachel stood looking out the window and frowning at the sickening sight before her. She had heard Charlie’s words and they had hurt. How could Charlie choose him over her family? Bile was rising in her throat as she turned away from the scene only to come face to face with Rosita.

The stout lady stood staring unflinchingly at Rachel who froze in her tracks. 

“You leave them alone.” Rosita’s tone was harsh. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Senor James and Senora Charlotte. You leave them alone.” 

So Rosita did indeed speak English and fairly well too. 

“I . . . I . . .” 

“No. No I – I. They are good. They are my family and you are not to harm them.” 

“I-“ 

“No. You don’t talk. You listen. They rescue me from bad men and they bring me here. They make me family and I won’t let anyone hurt them. Comprehende?” Rachel nodded slightly and Rosita turned to go back to the kitchen. “One thing. The past is gone. All we have is today and tomorrow if we are lucky. You hold hate in your heart and you take that away too. You forgive and maybe you have a chance.” 

Rosita walked out of the room leaving Rachel to digest those words alone. She had been holding on to her hate for so long. How could she give it up now? It had sustained her and motivated her. If she couldn’t hate him . . . What would become of her? She walked quickly to her room and just made it to the bed before letting the tears flow. She couldn’t let go. She just couldn’t.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. Just have one last moment to record and this story comes to a close, but not really. I mean it is just the beginning right? lol I have notes at the end as well - just to address a couple of things, but I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read this story. And for those who took the time to leave comments or kudos, I doubly thank you. Happy reading!

Chapter 14 

Rosita was busy getting the dinner on the table as Charlie took Emily upstairs for a change. Miles and Bass sat on the sofa, both with their legs splayed out and their heads lying against the back. Neither said anything for a moment as Rosita brought yet another platter of food in. She was certainly laying on a feast. 

Miles had come back a little worse for the wear which earned him some harsh words in Spanish from the stout little woman. Bass had just grinned and shoved him to the sofa. 

“You know, you didn’t have to marry my niece.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Well,” he paused, thinking for a moment. “She sure didn’t have to marry you.” 

“No. But she did anyway.” Bass grinned again. 

“Thought she was smarter than that.” Miles shoved at Bass’ shoulder.  
“Apparently not.” He paused while his thoughts turned serious. “You know, she told you that I saved her. But the truth is, she saved me.” Miles looked over at him and Bass continued. “All the stuff between you and me . . . everything that happened . . . you gotta’ know I never wanted you dead.” 

“Yeah.” Miles breathed. It was the same for him. 

“When you died . . .” he stopped, struggling for words, “All my life you had been there. Through everything. Even when you turned your back on me, you were still there. “ Bass stopped with a groan. “That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“I hate to admit it, but it does.” 

“The point is, that day? That day all that I knew was that Charlie was all that was left. I felt the darkness trying to take over and I fought it because of her. She needed me. You needed me to keep her safe. And I guess I needed it too.” 

“You did good, Bass.” 

Bass shook his head. “No, we did what we had to. It took a lot to come to terms with the fact that you weren’t coming back. But we did it together. She’s . . . I won’t give her up for anyone, Miles. Not even you. She’s mine and she’s going to stay mine.” The emotion in Bass’ voice was high as he finished. 

Miles sat there for a moment. Even in his inebriated state, he knew that this was serious. “I think I figured that out.”

“Good, cause I’d like you to stick around.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I plan to.” 

“And Rachel?” 

“I guess that’s her choice to make.” 

Bass frowned at Miles with a question in his eyes, but there wasn’t time for an answer as Charlie came in with a laughing Emily. 

“All dry and ready to eat,” she said beaming. And then she looked at the table. “Wow! How many are we feeding tonight?”   
Rosita returned again with another platter of food and then ordered them to sit. They all took their places at the table and Miles tried to flatter her with a new phrase he had learned. She narrowed her eyes at him and poured him a glass of water. 

“It’s going to take more than a few pretty words to get to Rosita’s heart.” Said Bass laughing at him. Then he leaned over and whispered, “She likes ribbons.” 

“Ribbons?” 

“Yeah and perfume. That’ll get you started.” Bass grinned and turned to kiss his daughter’s head. 

Rosita sat and muttered something in Spanish which caused Charlie and Bass to laugh out loud.. 

“What’d she say?” Miles didn’t like being left out of the conversation. 

It was Charlie who helped him out. “She said you should enjoy your meal, if you can find your plate. “ 

Miles grinned and made a point of missing the food a few times with his fork, which actually earned him a small smile from the Spanish woman. No one mentioned Rachel’s absence. They just went about eating as though all was perfectly right in the world. When dinner was almost over, however, Rachel shuffled into the room. Silence ensued as they all stared at her and she at them. But then she crossed to the table and sat down. Bass looked at Charlie in surprise. 

“I want to try.” Rachel mumbled with her head down. Miles grinned and Charlie felt moisture collecting in her eyes. Rosita nodded with satisfaction and handed a plate of corn cakes to Rachel. Bass reached across Emily and grabbed Charlie’s hand. 

All was silent once again for a moment until Emily burst out into nonsensical babbling, breaking the tension. Everyone laughed, even Rachel. No one was expecting it to be easy, but maybe, just maybe they could find their way to a new beginning. . . .together. The years had not been kind to them. They had endured so much and lost even more, but in the end there was still a little bit of hope. And that was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is . . . finally. I would like to state, for the record, that I do not like Rachel. It was just that in this story of forgiveness and healing, I decided that if Bass and Miles got another chance, she should at least get the opportunity to try. I leave it to the reader to decide whether she made it or not. I kind of figure that even if she did, she would always be just on the outside. But if she left, in my little world at least, Miles would not go with her. I like the idea that they all stayed together and remained a family and that the brotherhood that was established so long ago, endured to the end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
